Troubled Hearts
by aShEs5
Summary: Alternate Universe! This story is about a five friends and how they get through thick and thin together. Hope you like! This story used to be called "no title yet". Please Read and Review!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi you guys! I hope that you will enjoy this story because I am going to really think about this one. It won't be as bad as my last one hopefully. But PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! 

DISCLIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Tokyo. Serena, who had extremely long blonde hair that goes to her ankles and blue eyes, thought that it would be a great day to go to the mall. So she decided to call her best friend Mina.

"Hello, is Mina there?" she asked who sounded like Mina's stepmother.

"Yes hang on one second please." Said the lady that very few people liked. She would always go out on Friday nights to bars and work. (If you know what I mean)

"Hello?" the sweet voice that sounded very kind and soft over the phone asked.

"Hey Mina! Lets go shopping today! It is a beautiful day and it would be perfect for a ride across town." She said her voice excited.

"Sure that sounds great! We are taking your car." She said in a serious tone "Sure we can take my car Mina thanks for asking." Serena said in a sarcastically.

"Sorry Serena, I just don't want the same thing to happened like last time. That was humiliating!" She said in an embarrassed voice.

Serena sat there for a second thinking about the last time they took Mina's car.

~Flashback~

Serena and Mina were cruising down the road with the music blaring and the windows opened singing.

"This is sooooooo awesome Mina!" she yelled so Mina could hear her.

"Yah I know! HEY! Check those guys out!" Mina yelled pointing to the car cruising next to us along the four lanes. 

"Hey their HOT!" she said shading her eyes from the sun.

"Yah! Let's act cool." She said fixing her hair in the review mirror while driving.

So they were sitting there keeping in line with the guys in the car next to them when all of a sudden the car started to slow down and then stopped in the middle of the four lane.

~End Flasback~

"Yah that's probably a good idea" she said

"Good, then how about you pick me up in an hour?" she asked her voice jumping with excitement. She loved going shopping. And so did Serena. It was sort of a normal routine for them.

"Great! See you then!" Serena said, then she hung up. She looked at her watch and set it for an hour later. After that she started with her normal routine of getting ready to go to the mall. She ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Steam started filling the room. She opened the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a towel and placed it on the sink. Then she took off her clothes and jumped in the shower. Literally, she slipped on the shower floor and fell on her butt. She about cried but held the tears back. So she stood up and started doing all the normal stuff that you would do in the shower. She finished showering, turned it off, wrapped a towel around herself, and went to her room. When she got to her room she walked over to her closet and skimmed through her clothes looking for something to wear. She finally chose a light blue plaid tank top and a khaki mini skirt. Then she walked over to her vanity in the corner of the room and started combing out her hair.

'It's a good thing that we had that extra bottle of conditioner' she thought while trying to comb out her hair. When she got her hair all combed out she grabbed two high powered hair dryers and put one in each hand then started drying her hair. When she finally got it dry, she pulled it up into a high ponytail. She started searching through her vanity drawers to find her makeup. She usually didn't wear a lot of makeup. Mainly just a little bit of eye shadow, lip-gloss, and some mascara. She put her mascara on. Then she looked through all the different colors of eyeshadow and chose light blue. She carefully swiped the little bit of eyeshadow on her eyelids.BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and fell out of her chair onto the floor. The alarm on her watch had gone off and scared her. She scrambled to her feet then ran to her closet to find some shoes to wear. She looked through all her shoes and chose a pair of straw-bottomed sandals with a black band that goes across the top of her foot. She ran out of her room and grabbed her keys from the coffee table and her purse from beside the door and ran out to the car. She hoped in her car and backed out of the driveway. She had a 2000 white Jeep Wrangler. Her parents gave it to her on her 16th birthday. She is now 18 and living in her own apartment. The top was opened and the wind was blowing in her face so she put her sunglasses on and turned the radio on. She turned it to her favorite radio station FOX 97.1. Her favorite song came on so she started singing.

"Everybody's gone surfiiiiiiin surfin USAAAAAAAA! 

If everybody had an oceaaaaaan 

Across the USAAAAA 

then everbodied be surfiiiin 

like Californiaaaaaa!

You see em wearin the baggieeeees

And ruchie sandals tooooooooooo! 

Yah everybody's gone surfiiiiiiiin. 

surfin USAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

By the time she finished her song she had pulled up to Mina's house, a Medium sized house in the center of the city with a yard in the front and flowers along the walkway. She honked the horn.

Mina came running out wearing a Pink Holster top and a pair of jean shorts. She had also had on a pair of white slid on tennis shoes.

"Hey Serena! It took you long enough!!!!!!!!!" Mina had to yell because the music was so loud.

"Sorry!! So buckle up then we will go!!!" She yelled so she could hear her. Mina buckled up then she backed out of the driveway.

As they were driving down the road on the four lane they started singing on of their favorite songs called Georgia On My Mind. Mina could sing just fine but Serena, she was just awful and carried no tune with her at all. It sounded awful. But Mina had gotten used to it by now.

When the song ended, they started to talk about what they were going to buy and about the boys they liked.

"COME ON!!! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM OUT!!!!! YOU HAVE LIKED ANDREW SINCE LAST WEEK AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT YET!!!!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. Mina had liked this guy for about A week now and she still hasn't asked him out. She would talk about him 24/7 and talk about how great and perfect he was.

"Because I think that the guy should ask the girl out, not the other way around. He is going to have to make the first move. Well enough about me what about you and Darien? You two haven't even held hands yet and it has been three MONTHS!!!!" She said.

"Because I really like him and I just want to take it slow and easy for now ok?" she said, already tired of this conversation. 

"Ok, but promise me that when you two do something that you will give me details and tell me everything. Because I tell you everything." Said Mina. You could really tell that she wanted what was best for her friend and that she wasn't going to pressure her best friend into doing something that she doesn't want to do. Even though it was the complete opposite the other way around. Serena would tell you over and over again because she thinks that it is for the best of me. We have been best friends since second grade and we intend on staying best friends through college too.

"Ok, I promise." She said smiling at her friend. 

"Ok well I am going to sleep now wake me when we get there." She said tiredly while closing her eyes and getting comfortable.

"Sure" She needed the quiet time to think about what she was going to do. Darien was a trustworthy guy and would only want whats best for her. And she wanted the same for him. Is he ready to hold hands? Well all I can say is that I am. I have been ready for a while; I just wanted him to make the first move. 

'I am being a total hypocrite. I go and tell her that she is crazy for making him make the first move, when I feel the same way as her.' She thought to herself. Her eyes never leaving the road.

'O well, I guess I will ask him if he is ready. I just have to gather up the guts to do It.' she thought while looking through the stake of CD's she always keeps in her car. She found the perfect one for this occasion and popped it in the CD player. She turned it down low enough so it wouldn't wake Mina. She started humming to the music. At least her humming wasn't as bad as her singing.

About an hour later, Serena turned the car into the Mall parking lot and tried to wake Mina up.

"Mina" she said. Nothing. Not a movement of any kind. Except for her breathing of course

"Mina" Nothing.

"Mina!" still nothing. Now Serena was getting mad.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her longues. Scaring Mina half to death.

"WHAT!" she retorted back.

'We are here. Now lets go, we have shopping to do!" She said with a smile and ran to the mall door. Alex quickly ran after her. Whenever they went to the all they would race each other to see who gets there first. Whoever loses has to buy the winner a shirt. Or something along the lines of that. Serena won. She usually always wins. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I beat you! Now you have to buy me a shirt!" Serena yelled pointing to Mina's face. But what Serena saw wasn't the pretty tanned girl with waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. Yes it was her, but she looked like she had seen some sort of monster. Serena walked over to Mina.

"What's wrong Mina?" She said her voice filled with concern. All Mina did was point to someone behind me. I turned around and I could feel my face drain from its color as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks sooo much you guys for reading this! This is my second fanfic so it won't be the best story that you ever read but I hope that you liked it so far. I will try to update soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will need all the help that I can get! Flames also accepted.

~*aShEs*~


	2. Chapter2

Well, here it is! The next chapter to what I hope will be a good story. ShanriaAngel has given me a great idea for A title. I will probably use it. Well here is the next chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena turned around and saw her worst nightmare. It was Seiya. Her extremely perverted neighbor who always had comments about her. It really creeped her out. He had long dark hair that he would put in a loose ponytail in the back and dark eyes. But what really creeped her out was that he was 35 years old. She hasn't told her mom about him. Only Mina. That's why Mina got so scared.

"Seiya. Fancy meeting you here." Serena said through gritted teeth. Awaiting the next perverted comment. She figured it would either be about her but, or about how pretty she was.

"Hello Serena. Well I should have to say it is. It is always a pleasure meeting up with you." He said, eyeing her body up and down. She really got grossed out when he did that.

Serena was fixing to snap back something rude but Mina jumped in quickly to stop her so she wont make a scene. And a biiiiiiiiig mistake. Because she knew that whenever Serena said something mean back at him, He would always say even more comments to make her mad. Mina thought part of the reason he did that was to make her mad. And it worked.

"Well It was nice meeting up with you again Seiya. We will be off now. BYE!" Then Mina sent him a dirty glare then pulled Serena into A nearby bathroom. 

"We have got to do something about him! I mean he is starting to even freak me out! My gosh! And he is 35 years old!! EEEEWWWWWW!!!! He probably followed us here for all we know. I seriously think that you need to tell someone about this, before it gets too out of hand." Mina said. Concern written all over her face. And Serena could see it. She smiled inwardly as she thought about how great her best friend is for caring about her.

"I did tell someone. I told you. I don't think that anyone needs to know about this. Anyways, enough about this! Let's go shopping now! And don't forget, you owe me a shirt!!" Serena said while smiling.

"Fine, we will talk about this later. And you better not pick a shirt that's over ten dollars! Cause I need to buy clothes for myself." She said with a smile. She always loved how even in nasty situations like this; she would never let it get to her that long.

As they exited the bathroom, Serena caught someone out of the corner of her eye. 'She looks familiar' She thought. 

"Hey Mina, did you see who that was?" She asked pointing in the direction she had seen the person.

"No, It was probably your imagination. Come on let's go!!!" Yelled Mina while dragging Serena behind her.

As they turned the corner, A girl with raven hair and violet eyes jumped out in front of them.

"HEY YOU GUYS!! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!" The girl screeched while giving them a hug each.

Serena and Mina just stood there dumbfounded. Who was this girl? Then it Serena like a ton of bricks.

"Ray?" She said while staring at the girl in front of her. Mina opened her mouth and looked at Serena.

"Is that? Are you? RAY!!! OH MY GOSH IT IS YOU!!!" Then all three of them gathered in a big group hug.

"I am so glad to see you two! It has been way too long!" she yelled stepping away from them.

"Yah I know! Hey! Would you like to go with us to look around and buy stuff? I mean, if you aren't with anyone else of course." Mina asked her old time friend from eighth grade. Ray was Serena and Mina's best friend from second grade also. But she had moved and let Serena and Mina to themselves. It was really depressing for a couple of weeks. They would send letters back and forth but never saw each other again. She was so glad to see her!

"Sure I would! But I am with two other friends. Would you mind if they came with us?" She asked looking at Serena then Mina.

"Sure! We would love to meet your friends. Where are they?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, I accidentally left them in that store book store over there. When I saw you two pass by I thought that I recognized you. So I ran out of the book store to catch up with you and yelled back at them not to leave." She said nodding towards the bookstore.

"Ok then, let's go meet them!" Serena said while dragging Ray and Mina behind her. Serena always liked making new friends.

When they entered the bookstore they followed Ray around while she was looking for her friends.

"Hey you guys!" Ray yelled to a girl in the corner of the store. She had chin length blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of white capris and a pink primcess tee with pink flip flops. She was engulfed in a book that looked to be about science.

"O hey Ray! Who are your friends?" She said smiling and gesturing to us.

"These are my friends from my old school that I told you about. This is Serena and Mina." 

"Nice to meet you! Ray has told us a lot about you. I am Amy." She said politely.

"Do you know where lita went?" Ray asked looking around.

"She is supposed to be in the action section." Amy said pointing to the other end of the store.

They all started walking towards the action section together quietly so they didn't disturb the other readers. When they got there they saw a tall girl with brunet hair up in a high ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans and a spagetti strapped green shirt that's matched her eyes well. And she was wearing white tennis shoes. She looked very strong as well.

"Lita these are the two friends that I told you about when I was at my old school." She said smiling towards Serena and Mina.

"Hey! I am glad that I finally got a chance to meet you! You wont believe how much Ray talked about you when she first moved here." She said shaking Serena's and Mina's hand.

"Great to meet you too! Would you all like to join Mina and I on our little shopping trip thingy? We would really like the company." Serena said with a huge grin on her face.

"Sure we would! I need to but my summer wardrobe anyway!" She said looking at Amy to see if she wanted to go.

"Yah! That sounds like fun! I could use A few extra shirts too. She said while placing her book back in the shelf. Lita doing the same.

"So lets go. We only have a couple of hours and I intend on buying a lot of clothes."

"Don't forget about that shirt!" Serena said pointing a finger at Mina.

" I know I know." She said while walking out of the store.

Everyone else followed and they officially started their shopping day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I know that wasn't exactly the most exciting thing that you have read and I know that it is going slow. But I promise that It will get faster. I don't exactly know when but I hope soon. And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Flames are also accepted.

~*aShEs*~


	3. Chapter3

Ok you guys, here is the third chapter and I hope that you like it. I do have a name for my story. It will be called Troubled Hearts. Thanks to ShanriaAngel. This is the last minute that I am going to waste my time on you sniper957 it is really pointless arguing with someone I don't even know. I really don't care what you think or say or even do. One last thing, I am 15 and in high school. Just for your info. Ok anyways, to all of the readers I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will be deleting that authors note by the way it was really pointless and stupid. I apologize readers. Please Read and Review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on you guys lets go!" A very reckless Serena whined waiting for everyone to exit the store so she could go to one of her favorite ones. The candy store.

"Chill Serena, We have plenty of time. We will get to that store when we get there." Said Mina from where she was standing next to her. Then Mina got the best idea for Keeping Serena occupied. 

"You don't have to be such a brat!" She said with a little smile on her face.

"MAGGOT!!" Serena yelled back at Mina. She knew what game she was playing.

"REJECT!"

"OUTKAST!"

"BUT CRUST!" (I know that is pretty gross.)

"LOSER!"

After Serena had just yelled Loser, Ray, Lita, and Amy came out of the store wondering what was going on. Then they saw Mina and Serena fighting. But they were smiling.

"Why are you guys fighting?" asked a concerned Ray.

"We aren't really fighting, It is just something to keep us occupied. And it's fun" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, anyways, what store should we go to now?" asked Lita looking at the store map infront of her.

"How about the candy shop? Please? Just real fast?" Serena said with a pleading look on her face. Whenever they went to the mall Serena always wanted to go to thae candy store.

"Ugh! Fine. Is it all right with you all? Serena won't shut up until we go to the candy store." She said with a little bit of aggravation and soryness written on her face.

"Sure! That would be fine! I would like some candy anyways." Amy said. Always being the polite person she is. 

"Same here" Said Lita and Ray in unison. Lita was a little amused at the fact that Serena was 18 and still craved candy.

"GREAT! I will meet you there!" She said dodging for the candy store.

"Ok! We are right behind you." Mina said plopping down on a nearby bench. Followed by Amy, Ray, and Lita.

At the candy store Serena was eyeing every kind of candy in the store. Her favorite was chocolate. She looked at gum drops, hard candy, suckers, and many more different kinds. She finally chose one of her favorites, taffy. She walked up to the register and paid for her taffy. She exited the store and looked around for her friends. They were walking up the steps to meet her. 

" Ok guys, I got my candy. Where to next?" She asked with a long piece of taffy hanging out of her mouth.

"Not so fast! We want to look around for some candy too." Said Mina walking into the store. Ray, Lita and Amy also entered the store as well.

"Ok, I will be right back. I am going to the bathroom!" She yelled at Mina. Mina waved her hand signaling that she heard.

Serena walked into the bathroom and waited in line for an open stall. She wasn't too far in the back. As she waited, she thought about Darien and how she was going to make her move. She felt kind of stupid thinking about this. But she really wanted to speed up a little. Not a lot, but a little. By the time she came back to the real world there was an open stall for her. She did her business and grabbed for the toilet paper. There was only about 10 sheets left. But she managed and finished her business. She washed her hands and left the bathroom. It just so happens that the bathrooms are in a long corridor that was almost abandoned. Accept the people coming out of the bathroom. She walked down the corridor when all of a sudden Seiya stepped out of the boy's bathroom with a smirk on his face. Serena had to admit, he wasn't the hottest guy in the world but he wasn't bad. 'no no no I will not think about that sick!' she thought to herself.

"Hello Seiya." She said then walked past him. Hoping that he wouldn't do anything. But to her unamazement, she didn't.

"Why are you leaving so fast? In a hurry to get somewhere?" He asked while smacking her butt. She got away lucky last time.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am." She said while smacking his hand away.

"Well aren't we feisty today?" He said almost purring to Serena's grossness. 

"Seiya, will you please do three things for me?" she asked with that fake smile plastered on her face again.

"Anything for you." He said with a real smile plastered on his face.

"One, go take a safe sex class. Two, go screw yourself. And three, GET A LIIIIFE!!" She yelled in his face and stormed off leaving an amazed Seiya behind.

Back at the candy store, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Ray all waited for Serena to come back from the bathroom. When she turned the corner, Mina saw the look on her face and knew something had happened.

"What's wrong Serena?" She asked looking at the enraged girl infront of her. 

"I ran into pinhead again!" She said sitting down on a bench. Mina sat down next to her.

"Did he do anything to you?" She asked eyeing her.

"The usual. It just makes me soooooo mad!" She said tears starting to well up in her eyes. But she held them back.

Ray, Lita, and Amy just stood there dumbfounded wondering what had happened.

"What happened?" asked Ray. Concern and confusion could be heard in her voice clearly.

"It's a loooooong story." Mina said looking at Ray

"It's ok. We have time." She said motioning Amy and Lita to sit down next to her.

"Ok, Here it goes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, There is chapter three. Hope you liked it. Chapter four will come out very soon. It will be mainly about the story behind Seiya. Well, please read and Review!

~*aShEs*~


	4. Author's Note

Ok, sorry to say this but I wont plan on writing another chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews. O know I know, but I want to see if this story is even worth writing or not. I need to know if you guys like it. I know that it is going really slow right now but I hope it will get faster. Remember, at least 5 more reviews or not another chapter.

~*aShEs*~


	5. Chapter4

Ok everyone! I feel a lot better than I did before. I am not near as gloomy!!! GREAT! Ok, here is the fourth chapter!! YAY! So anyway, sniper I didn't make you come back and sign a review, that was your decision. Not mine. And yes I will be counting your review because I said 5 reviews. And that was a review incase you didn't know. I have to grow up. I can't grow down. hehehe. And yes I do care what some people think. Just not you. Any way! ON WITH THE STORY!! Hope you like!

OH YAH!! I might as well tell you now that this is going to be complicating. This isn't in Mina's view anymore. Remember in the last chapter when She was fixing to tell the story about Seiya? Well this is going to be like an extremely short short story on how Serena and Seiya met. WELL! HERE IT IS!!! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Seiya and Serena have been neighbors ever since she moved when she was eighteen. She never really thought of him as anything else but a neighbor. She would always go over there to stay if her parents weren't home and look at all of his models that he makes. She was only 11 at the time she got a call from him that made her see him in a whole different view.

****

Riiiiing **riiiiing**

"Hello?"

"Well Hey there is your mom home?"

"Nope, they both went to town."

"Huh, I see. Well then would you like to come over and look at some new movies?"

"Um no thanks I will just stay here and watch TV"

"Well ok. Can I tell you something?"

"Um sure I guess."

"You have a cute butt." 

"What!?"

"You have a nice butt. Especially in those short shorts of yours"

"Umm ok"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

By that time Serena was scared out of her mind and shaking. 'This was so disgusting. He is so old. I am so young! He just got over my sister!' AN: (I forgot to tell you, Serena has an older sister that Seiya used to like and ask her out. She always said no of course) 

'I do NOT want to hear his other secret! Who knows what it could be! He will probably tell me that he has fantasies of us screwing in bed! YUCK!' she thought. 

"Well, I am not too good at telling secrets. I tell my mom everything." She said, hoping that that would convince him enough.

"No you can't tell your mom or anyone. It is a secret."

"Well then I guess you can't tell me. Like I said I tell my mom eeeeeverything."

' Surely that got him.' She thought

"Well I have to go now." she said really eagerly so she could call Mina and tell her.

"Well ok, I will see ya later"

"Ok bye!" 

Then she hung up and Quickly called Mina to tell her what had happened.

About a week later her mom told her to take some old bread over the birds. They had two birds that loved bread. Being the great kid that she is she took the bread over to their neighbor's house. She walked around to the back to leave it on the back porch. Seiya had his own apartment in the basement of the house. He would always sit out there and smoke a cigarette.

She went to the back hoping that he wouldn't be there but he was. He had his legs spread open and propped up on the banister thingy. He was wearing shorts and an undershirt. He certainly didn't know how to dress. She walked up to him and gave him the bread. She was about to walk away but he stopped her.

"Hey wait! Want a piece of candy?" 

AN: sorry for all the authors notes but I keep on remembering stuff. Everytime she would go over there he would always give her a piece of candy.

"No thanks. Mom told me to hurry and get back because we are going into town."

After she said that he pulled a cream saver out of his pocket and laid it in his lap. She looked at the candy and saw the grossest thing she thought that she would ever see in her entire life. When she looked at his lap, his pants were pulled up so high that his goober was hanging out. She almost barfed but held it in. She quickly snapped her head back up and looked at his face. He had a sly smile on that said 'I know what you saw'. She could have slapped him silly but didn't. 

"Well I have to hurry back home." She said then quickly walked around the house until he couldn't see her and then she started running. She ran in her house and up the stairs to her bathroom then barfed. She was so grossed out it wasn't even funny. That was the second time that she had seen a guy's goober on accident. The fist time was at the beach when another grownup was talking to her parents and she looked up and saw up his pants. But that wasn't near as gross as what she had just saw. She was officially freaked out and vowed never to go back there ever again. 

But of course, being the wonderful kid that she is, her mom asked her to go back over there and give Seiya's mom some soup because she was sick. She walked over to the house and in the back. She was relieved because he wasn't there. She set the stuff down and walked away. When she passed his "apartment", she looked inside the double glass doors and saw another disgusting sight. There was a naked woman lying on her side with her back facing outside. 

'What a perv!!!!! Maybe I should tell that lady that she is dating a "freak of nature" ' she thought almost gagging. But instead of doing so she just walked on. 

'I officially have the most perverted neighbor in the whole planet.'she thought while walking away. It was good that Mina was the only one that knows about it or else no one would want to come over to her house anymore. Mina knows for a fact because she has seen him stare at me AND her while we were in the front lawn in our bathing suits playing in the sprinklers. She was officially freaked out too but didn't let it stop her from coming over. And that is the story of Seiya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, you guys are probably thinking, "where in the heck did she get this from?" well I have an answer. This whole Seiya thing is a personal experience with my perverted neighbor. So if you have any questions or any suggestions on how I can put this into better meaning please tell me. It is hard putting a personal life experience on paper. And here is some advice to all the girls who have this problem, don't keep stuff like this in. I did and still do because I am a chicken and my parents wouldn't believe me even if I told them so I told my best friend. But tell someone. You will probably feel a whole lot better than I do. Well anyways! Now that the whole Seiya story thingy is finished The next chapter will have to do with Darien and Serena and how she plans on making her next "move". Well hope that you liked and please read and review!!!!! Tata!

~*aShEs*~


	6. Chapter5

Ok, Here is the fifth chapter! Hope you like it. Please Read and Review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailormoon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Mina finished her story Ray, Lita, and Amy all sat there with disbelieving eyes. 

"Oh my gosh! Why haven't you told your mom about him?" asked Ray with a face of concern plastered on her.

"Because she wont believe me even If I did. My parents think that he is the nicest guy in the world. Shows how much they know. If you guys want t o see him you all are welcome to come spend the weekend at my apartment. Then tomorrow I would take you over to meet my parents then you can see him."

"Sure I would like to."

"Me too."

"Sure!"

Mina was already spending the weekend with her.

"Ok well we better go then"

Then they all got up and tried to find their way out of the mall. After asking a few people how to get out they finally made it to the parking lot.

They started the task of finding their cars. Ray, Lita, and Amy all went in the opposite direction as Mina and Serena. So they agreed to all meet at the front in ten minutes. 

Mina set out looking for the jeep. They finally found it towards the back of the parking lot. The shoved their bags in the back seat and got in. Serena turned on the ignition and drove towards the front of the mall.

They got there a little early so they sat there making small talk with each other when they saw a Bright blue bug turn the corner and wave at them to go on.

They got on to the highway and headed for Serena's apartment. Serena were singing to another one of their favorite songs.

While back in the other car.

"Can you believe what Serena is going through? I mean this is illegal what he is doing and she isn't doing anything about it. I will have to tell him off while Serena isn't around. He will definitely see my bad side tomorrow. Nobody is going to treat a girl like that and get away with it." Lita said with a kind of scary voice that makes your spine tingle.

AN: Lita is a big person on right of girls and respect for them.

"Yah you should. If I wasn't such a softy then I would go with you but I am not that good with telling people off." Said Amy in a small delicate voice. She didn't really like being mean to people. Even though she is really pissed off at this Seiya guy.

"I will go with you Lita. I would like to get a crack at telling him off too. Amy, we need you to distract Serena while we are with Seiya ok?" Said Ray looking in her review mirror at Amy.

"Sure. No problem." Amy said in a happy voice that she would be put to use for once.

"Ok.so that's the game plan. And if that doesn't work than we will have to try something else later." Lita said nodding her head in satisfaction.

Back in Serena's car..

"So have you thought any about how you are going to make the next move on Darien?"asked Mina looking over at her.

"Yah sort of. I figure that when we go out to dinner next weekend that I will do it then. Hopefully." 

"For goodness sake Serena! It is just holding hands! What harm is that going to do? You said yourself that he wants to make take the next step. But that he wants to wait until your ready. Now, does that sound bad?"

Serena nodded her head in defeat

"I thought so. So now, I am going to sleep so you can think about how you are going to do it." After that said, Mina reclined the seat a little back and fell asleep.

'Why does she always do that?' she thought while looking over at her sleeping form.

'Darn! I should have asked her about Andrew. That's just like her, changing the subject and going to sleep before I can ask her about her love life. Oh well, I will ask her later.'

And with that thought, she started humming to another one of her favorite songs.

Serena pulled up in her driveway making sure to leave room for Ray to park Amy's car. Ray was driving it because Ray has a crappy car and she likes to drive the nice one.

Serena turned off the engine, grabbed her bags from the back, and stepped out of the car. Then she remembered about Mina and got back in the car, turned on the engine, and turned the music up as loud as it could go. Mina looked like she had jumped ten feet scared.

"SERENA!!! A PROPER WAKE UP WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!!!!!" she yelled at Serena who had her back turned away laughing like a hyena. Amy, Lita, and Ray were also laughing their heads off. Mina grabbed her backs and they all walked in the apartment building, up the stairs, and in her apartment. It was a quite roomy apartment. When you walk in you are in a hall with two doors on both sides of the walls.when you get to the end of the hall and look to the left you see her kitchen with a little mini bar and everything else for an apartment. When you get to the end of the hall and look right you see the living room with two leather couches and two recliner chairs in front of the TV. They walked into the living room and laid their stuff down on the couch.

"Ok, Would you guys like to sleep in a bed or in front of the TV watching movies?" she said with a smile pointing to the couch.

"MOVIES!" They all said in unison.

"Ok then let me go get some extra blankets while Mina shows you the bathrooms so you can shower. Mina definitely needs one," She said with a smile and a snicker.

"I DO NOT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A BATH YOU MAGGOT!" she yelled while throwing a pillow at her hitting her square in the head.

"HEY! YOU FREAK!" Serena sort of yelled laughed back at her throwing the pillow back at her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK!?" she said throwing the pillow back on the couch before they into an all out war like they did last time. Feathers went all over the place. It took then two full days to get them out.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU!" she yelled back.

"Ok you guys you are all acting childish," said Amy trying to sound sophisticated. Not that that helped or anything because right after she said that Ray threw a huge pillow right at her head and hit her. Everybody in the room started laughing their heads off while Amy was fuming.

"You did not just hit me in the head with a pillow." Said Amy with a smirk on her face grabbing for the other pillow and threw it at Ray. She ducked and it hit Lita square in the forehead. Lita threw one back at Amy but Amy ducked and it hit Mina in the back. This went on until Serena stopped them all and told them to look around. The living room was trashed. 

"Ok enough with that there are three bathrooms in the apartment. One in my room, one down the hall, and one in the guest bedroom. You guys decide who gets a shower first while I go find blankets and clothes for you to sleep in. We forgot to go by your house and get your stuff. You all should be able to fit in my clothes." Serena said while walking to the hall closet looking for blankets. The girls started debating about who get the showers first.

When they decided, Amy, Mina, And Ray went to the bathrooms. Lita helped Serena with the blankets and finding something to sleep in. Amy was the first done. She came out of Serena's room wearing a towel.

"Did you find any clothes for me?" she asked sticking her head in the room she heard Serena rummaging around in.

"Yah! There are over there." She said pointing to the end of the bed. 

Amy took the clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

Ray was next and did the same thing for her as Amy. Then Mina came out. She had already had her clothes because she was planning on staying the weekend there anyways. 

Since all the bathrooms were empty now Serena and Lita went to take their showers. Then she remembered something and stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"HEY MINA!" she yelled so she could hear her

"YAH!"she yelled back.

"Tell them that they can look in the kitchen for something to eat until I am done." She said then shut the door so she could take her shower.

Once everybody had gotten done with their showers, they all gathered around the TV sitting on their blankets and pillows. Once they were all comfortable, they watched the movie. Well I guess you could say watch. Most of the time they talked about secrets and stuff. Serena told everyone about Darien and about tomorrow night when they will go on their date.

Serena was the last one to fall asleep and she turned off the TV.

'Should I wait for him to make the next move?' she thought to herself wide-awake.

'NO! I will do it tomorrow!' and with that thought she tried her hardest to fall asleep and finally did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know I know I told you that Darien would be in this chapter but I guess I was mistaken.hehe. Sorry. But I SWEAR in the next chapter because it will be about the date and how she makes her "move" on him. And also on how Lita and Ray tell Seiya off. Well till next chapter, BYE!

~*aShEs*~


	7. chapter6

Hey you guys!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been pretty busy lately. Well I hope you that you like yet another chapter of .

TROUBLED HEARTS

CH.6

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

(Please read and review)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Serena woke up to the wonderful feeling of someone plugging her nose. She opened her eyes to find Mina with a huge grin on her face with her two fingers plugging up her nose.

"How long have you been awake? Are we the only ones awake?" she asked rubbing sleepers out of her eyes and trying to focus her vision on Mina.

"No they aren't awake yet. I got bored just laying here looking at your boring ceiling so I decided to wake you up." Said Mina with a tint of amusement in her voice. She snickered a little at Serena's face. She looked so tired and worn out. 

'Well we did stay up until about 2:30 talking.' She thought to herself.

Serena looked over Mina's shoulder at the site that lay before her. She had the couch since it was her home after all. In the recliner chair there was a blanket and a pillow left abandoned. That was obviously Mina's bed for the night. Then she looked to the floor. Lita, Ray, and Amy were all tangled in each other. Lita's foot was stuck in Ray's face while Ray's arm lay across Amy's face. Amy's legs lay across Lita's back and Ray's arm was lying on Amy's legs. It was quite a sit to see. Considering the extra space that surrounded them. Then Serena got an idea.

"Let's make them breakfast! That will be something nice for the to wake up too. Much better than a parasite that has hold of your nostrils." Serena said laughing to her self while sitting up.

"Who are you calling a parasite? Maggot!" Mina whispered back.

"Well let's not start this game now. Lets make breakfast." Said Serena standing up walking into the kitchen. Mina following close behind.

Ray woke up to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. She opened her eyes to the disgusting site of someone's foot in her face. She knocked it out of the way only getting a grunt out of lita.

Ray stood up and walked into the kitchen. She toppled over in laughter at the site before her. The kitchen was a wreck. Eggshells lay all over the counter along with pancake mix and bacon grease. The floor was covered in flour and cinnamon. Which she concluded was for french toast. She looked at Serena and Mina and immediately stopped laughing. 

"Excuse me but what are you laughing at?" asked Serena reaching for the bag of flower.

"Something ugly that's for sure." She said the fell to the floor in laughter.

Amy walked into the kitchen then being awoken by Ray's cackle of laughter. When she saw the condition of the kitchen and the cook's she too started laughing.

"And I suspect you are laughing at the same thing too Amy?" asked Mina reaching across the counter for the eggs.

Amy shook her head then took a deep breath. She looked at Mina who now was only about two feet from where she was sitting on the floor. Mina stepped up right infront of Amy and smashed an egg into her hair. She screamed and ran for the egg carton. She took one in each hand and threw them at Mina hitting her square in the head.

Ray stood to the side laughing her brains out at them when she all of a sudden felt something pour all over her. She let out a little scream and glared at Serena who had the biggest smirk on her face you could ever imagine. She grabbed the bag from Serena's hands and threw the rest of the bag all over Serena. Pretty soon Amy. Ray, Serena and Mina were all lying on the floor laughing their heads off. Just then Lita came walking in rubbing her eyes into focus.

"What in the world are you freaks doing?" she asked looking at the sight before her.

She never expected what had then happened would ever happen. Ray, Serena, Any, and Mina, all took some sort of cooking ingredient and threw it at Lita. She screamed and picked the ingredients off her face. She was about to throw it back when the doorbell rang

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I thought that I would put a little fun chapter in their mixed with a cliffhanger. Who do you think is at the door??????? Sorry but you are going to have to wait till the next chapter. HEHEHE. I am sorry that it is soo short but I felt that I was stretching that little play fight thing too long so I stopped. Hope you liked it enough to review. Don't forget. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! It gives me enthusiasm believe it or not. Anyways, The next chapter should be out pretty soon. Catch ya later!!!

~*aShEs*~


	8. Chapter7

Hidy Ho! Here is the next chappie!!!! Hope u likie! Lol. I know, That was really stupid but I just felt like putting that. Heehee. Ok, here it is!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! HEY! If I get 10 more reviews then guess what???? I will put out two more chappies this week!!! 

DISCLAIMER: No Sailor Moon for me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~~~~****~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~~~~****~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~~~***~~~***~~*~*

Serena opened the door and saw Darien standing there looking hotter than ever. Of course he was giggling a little at the fact that Serena had clumps of flour and egg in her head. He had on a loose T-shirt and dark blue jeans that fit him very nicely in her opinion. Snug in all the right spots too. 

"hahahaha very funny." She said while she tried to get most of the big clumps out of her hair

"w..what h..h.happened t.to you?" he said still laughing like a hyena. She could have slapped him but just decided that he was too cute to do that. After a few more giggles Serena finally had the chance to speak.

"Well if you are finished now, you can come inside and meet my new friends." 

He calmed down and nodded his head yes. She let him in and followed him out into the kitchen so he could meet her new friends. They were all sitting in the kitchen floor still laughing. They all looked at Serena and then at Darien. Amy's, Ray's, and Lita's mouths were hanging open at the sight of this incredibly handsome man that is said to be Serena's boyfriend. Mina wasn't at all surprised that he was so cute because she was used to seeing him now.

Serena did one of those coughs people do if they want your attention. They all snapped from Darien to look at Serena who was smiling inside at their reaction.

"Darien, these are my new friends that you haven't met yet." She said pretty bluntly. Then she went on.

"This is Ray. She used to live here and we were best friends. But then she moved and I happen to have bumped into her in the mall." 

Darien held out his hand to help Ray off the floor like a gentleman and shook her hand. Serena could tell that Ray was blushing a little. Who could blame her?

"And this is Amy. She was one of Ray's friends that she brought with her. Now she is one of my friends too."

Darien did the same thing he did to Ray and shook her hand as well.

"Nice to met you Darien. We heard a lot about you from Serena." Serena turned a crimson red and gave Amy a 'You better shut up now or I am going to throw that bowl of butter in your face' look. Amy stopped laughing.

"Same here." Said Darien trying to be polite again as usual.

"And over here we have Lita. Another one of Ray's friends. She likes to cook at is very strong." 

Darien stuck his hand out for Lita to get but she stood up on her own. She smiled at him and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Darien. We really did hear a lot about you." Then she came out with a very interesting question.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any hot friends that are available would you?"

At that Ray and Amy just smacked their heads and fell to the floor.(you know those things that they do? When they just fall)

Lita was always asking about boys and looking for hot guys.And it seems that almost every hot guy that she sees she thinks that it looks like her old boyfriend.

Darien just giggled and sad" I think that I could find you one." Then he looked over at Serena and winked. She almost fell to her knees. She loved it when he did that and he knew it.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

"yah so far. Unless something urgent comes up." 

"Ok. Well it will be fancy so dress formal ok? And I will pick you up at 7:00." Then he kissed her on the cheek and exited the apartment.

She stood there dumbfounded. 

"Mina? Did he just kiss me on the cheek?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Looks like it to me." She said in an excited voice. He finally made the move for the next step in their relationship.

"Woah woah woah woah woah WOAH! Do you mean to tell me that you guys have been going out that long and that was the first kiss you guys have shared?" Lita asked amazed.

"Yep! And it was great! Now I don't have to worry about making the first move anymore." Then she squealed and ran up to Mina and the others.

"Oh my gosh you guys! You all have to help me pick out the right dress to wear!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Well there it is. Sorry it was so short but I was Kinda in a hurry. The next chapter will be on the date and Lita and Ray going to tell Seiya off. And I hope that it will be a lot longer too. Toodles! And don't forget to read and review!!!! And remember! 10 more reviews and 2 more chappies this week.

~*aShEs*~


End file.
